Marry Me
by EverybodyLies23
Summary: Emma thought it was a normal Saturday. But Will has something huge planned that requires the help of the Glee kids. Fluffy smut! Enjoy!


There had been a note on the clock when she woke up alone.

_Emma,_

_Sorry I left without saying goodbye, last minute Glee emergency, maybe we can go to that café you like, then a walk in the park when I get home? I should be back by 11. I love you._

_Will_

It was odd that he didn't wake her. Whatever the emergency was, she would have liked to have been there to help out, or at least have known about it. A few months ago, there had been a break-in at the school and the costumes for Regionals had been completely trashed and torn to bits, no doubt the work of Sue Sylvester (though the court date was yet to be announced). She had gone to the school with Will and then managed to find and purchase new fabric as well as sew new costumes for all the kids, with the help of Kurt. In 3 days.

She stepped out of bed and into her yellow silky robe and matching slippers. After making the bed, she continued to the kitchen where she noticed that Will hadn't stopped to grab any food at all. It must have been a real emergency for him to not even snatch a bagel. She briefly entertained the idea of calling him to check up and see if he or the kids needed any food or anything at all, but dismissed it on the grounds that one of the kids had no doubt made a donut run. She prepared some eggs, then went to eat them while watching some Saturday morning 80's movie.

Meanwhile, Will was not at McKinley High, or anywhere near it. There wasn't a Glee emergency, on the contrary, things seemed to be going really well for the kids. Some tension remained between Finn and Puck, but he hadn't broken up any fights recently. Quinn was trying to remain courteous to both boys and she and Finn were on their slow way back to friendship. Finn and Rachel weren't dating, but everyone knew it wouldn't be long before they were. Quinn and Rachel had actually become semi-close friends…who were now gossiping in the backseat of Will's car. On the way to the jewelry store. To help him pick out Emma's ring. He had needed female advice, and the two girls were close enough to he and Emma that they could help.

"Where are you going to honeymoon?" Rachel's eyes gleamed as she leaned forward toward Mr. Shue.

"I hear Hawaii's nice." Quinn piped in.

"Isn't that where she was going to go with Coach Tanaka, but then they wouldn't let her bring her own fruit so she chose here instead?"

"That's true. What about California? You guys could go to the beaches or get a cabin by a lake or go to Sonoma or something!"

Mr Schuster smiled and shook his head. "I don't know girls. I was gonna let Emma pick the honeymoon."

"When are you going to have the wedding? I bet Miss Pillsbury would like a spring wedding." Rachel suggested.

"Maybe a June wedding. Everybody likes a June wedding."

Will laughed, "Calm down guys, she might not even say yes!"

Both girls rolled their eyes. "Mr Shue, she's madly in love with you. Of course she'll say yes." Quinn was smiling.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He chuckled as they rolled into the parking lot of the shopping center. The two girls practically skipped to the jewelry store. They were greeted by a perky saleswoman with curly brown hair and a nametag reading "Violet"

"Hi! Welcome to 'J'aime Les Bijoux'. Can I help you find anything today?"

"Actually, I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"Oh, congratulations! Is one of these lovely ladies the lucky bride?" Violet gestured to Quinn and Rachel. The trio exchanged incredulous looks. One of _them_ marrying Mr. Shue?!

"Ah, no! No, not at all! These are two of my students, helping me pick out a ring for my girlfriend, who's the guidance counselor at the school we both work at." He was rambling.

"Oh Gosh, I'm so sorry!" Violet blushed and led them to a large display case. "Our engagement bands are right this way." The three peered at the many sparkling diamonds before them. "What kind of jewelry does she usually wear?"

"Uh, well, she wears these brooch pin things…and sometimes a bracelet…" Will was lost.

"She's a spring complexion, so I think gold would be good, but platinum is classic, and Miss Pillsbury is very traditional." Rachel commented.

Violet nodded. "What cut do you think she prefers?"

Quinn spoke firmly "Princess, definitely."

She showed them to a smaller but still remarkable case of princess cut rings. Will was overwhelmed. He had no idea which one Emma would like. Quinn had made a good call with the princess cut, whatever that was. He guessed it was the square diamond in the middle, though why they couldn't just say square was beyond him. Suddenly one ring jumped out at him. It was fairly simple, with a diamond that wasn't too flashy or small, with a row of small graduating diamonds on either side of the main one, and some "diamond paving" around part of the band. It was perfect. He pointed it out to Violet.

"That's the one."

After the girls passed their approval, spent their time oohing and ahhing and gushing, Violet brought it up to the register. He took a deep breath, barely grimaced at the price, but of course Emma was worth it. Then they were on their way.

"She'll love it Mr. Shue! You guys are gonna be so happy." Quinn grinned.

"Thanks. And thank you girls for helping me pick it out. I don't know what I would've done otherwise."

"It was no problem at all." Rachel nodded. He pulled up to Rachel's house and both girls got out of the car.

"12 o'clock, don't be late!" he called after them. The girls smiled and nodded.

"Miss Pillsbury is gonna be so surprised when he pops the question."

Meanwhile, Emma was at the condo, scrubbing the bathroom floor with a toothbrush. Will had been so accommodating of her problems, but even he left some dirt here and there. At least he wasn't like Ken, who she recalled having hair and dirt all over his shower floor the one time she relented and used the bathroom at his apartment. She shuddered at the memory. From the bathroom, she moved to the bedroom, then the kitchen, then the living room. Right as she finished and was about to get in the shower for the second time that day, Will walked in the door. He gave her a hello kiss. "What happened with the Glee kids? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine…uh, just a dispute over one of the solos. But everything worked out. Rachel and Quinn are splitting it. Anyway, wanna go to that café?"

"Oh, I was about to jump in the shower…But after I clean up?"

"Sure, of course."

Sometimes she wondered what she had done to deserve him.

Will had anticipated that she would want to clean up, so the timing would still work out perfectly. She finished up and they strolled out into the sunny Ohio morning. They reached the little café, where he bought her a latte (she was still uncomfortable with other people preparing her food, but beverages were slowly getting easier to tolerate.) and for himself, a hot chocolate and a cookie.

"It's such a nice day, let's eat outside in that little park."

Emma hesitated, but he was so willing to tolerate her mysophobia, she could do this for him. And the park was well maintained…

"Alright, that sounds nice."

Will smiled and took her hand. "I love you, you know that?"

Emma beamed. "I love you too."

With his other hand he nervously fingered the ring box in his pocket. This was it.

As they strolled through the park filled with leafy oak and magnolia trees, she spotted from afar a group of people in formal wear. The girls were in soft butter yellow chiffon dresses and the men were wearing grey suits with yellow pocket squares.

"Look, Will, there's going to be a wedding or something! Gosh, what great outfits."

He smiled. _Thank you Kurt._

Suddenly one of the men reached behind a tree and pulled out a…guitar? That was a little strange. One of the girls, who looked oddly like Quinn Fabray pulled out a bouquet of roses and handed one to each member of the wedding party. As they drew closer, she realized. It was Quinn Fabray. And the "man" with the guitar was Noah Puckerman. They were surrounded by the rest of the Glee club and they all had enormous grins on their faces.

"Hi kids! What's the occasion?"

"Something special." Mercedes said

Puck started strumming softly on the guitar and one by one, they all stepped (or in Artie's case, rolled) up and handed her a peach colored rose.

"Wh-What's going on? Kids? What is this?" No one answered, so she looked to Will, who was grinning. Suddenly he turned to face her as the kids stood in a line and began to accompany Puck's guitar with a soft chorus.

Will raised his eyes to hers and began singing softly.

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you_

She immediately recognized the song, but couldn't put her finger on the name.

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_ _  
But there's one thing left to do_

At this line, Will took her in his arms and they began to sway softly to the music.

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way _

Love certainly had shifted, for both of them.

_Marry Me…  
Today and every day_

Her eyes widened at Will…it couldn't…that wasn't…this was why they…

He nodded at her and continued singing, a smile never leaving his face.

_Marry Me…  
If I ever get the nerve to ask you so near this café_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Ohhhh_

He spun her around and brought her back to face him. This was a fairytale. She glanced at the Glee kids, still harmonizing with Will. This moment was so perfect, they were all so perfect!

_Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you_

At this he pulled her close again and brushed a hair off her face. She was so awestruck. He loved her so much. He could only hope he was good enough for her.

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful_

Always so beautiful. He'd thought so since the day he saw her his first day at McKinley.

_Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally shown her my way_

All the girls and Kurt were barely suppressing squeals while the guys tried to remain cool, but they were having trouble suppressing their joy as well

_Marry Me…  
Today and every day  
Marry Me…  
If I ever get the nerve to ask you so near this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Ohhh_

Will was watching Emma's huge adorable chestnut eyes. They were wider than usual (and her lovely mouth was still open slightly in shock) and he could see the beginnings of tears. He started to panic, but Rachel had warned him she might get emotional. So he continued singing.

_Promise me _

_You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies…_

They both grinned at that line in the song, then continued to sway and even twirl a little, her dainty feet in their Mary Janes such a contrast to his big sneakers.

_So marry me…  
Today and everyday  
Marry me…  
If I ever get the nerve to ask you so near this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm…_

Slowly the chorus and guitar came to a gentle stop. They looked on both eagerly and patiently as Will slowly got down on one knee and opened the ring box.

"Emma Pillsbury, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

A few tears ran down her cheeks as she replied "Yes, of course, a thousand times yes!"

He slid the ring on her finger and then stood up and kissed her long and slow. When they broke apart, the kids took that as a cue to run to them and hug Mr. Shue and congratulate them and jump up and down. All the girls admired the ring, careful not to take Emma's hand in their own. Rachel and Quinn exchanged a secret smile. The boys all patted Will on the back and were eventually cajoled into hugs. Suddenly a limo pulled up. Emma looked at Will, who shrugged "I had nothing to do with this. Really."

They looked at the kids. They smiled at one another until Finn stepped forward and said,

"It's you engagement gift…from all of us. You have it for the rest of the day, it can go wherever you want, or you can just hang out in it. Congratulations you guys. We knew it would happen someday!"

This of course resulted in more hugs from all the Glee kids, and even Emma gave Rachel and Quinn small hugs "You helped pick out the ring, didn't you?" she whispered. Neither said anything, but as Will pulled her toward the limo, she looked back and mouthed "Thank you."

They got into the limo and the driver asked "Where to?"

"To the stars…" Will whispered in her ear.

She didn't care where they were going, as long as she had him. Forever.

Thanks for reading, extremely fluffy, I know, but this idea gripped me and wouldn't let go! I hope this happens someday on the show. Anyway, stay tuned for part two…the wedding!


End file.
